Harry Potter Influenza
by xxPastelSTARxx
Summary: Hermione's taken a nasty fall, and when she wakes up, Hogwarts is no longer what it seems! Singing in the halls, Endurance Potions, and what's this? A rapping Dumbledore?! Please R&R ^_^
1. Morning Announcements

Harry Potter Influenza by SailorSakura9  
  
HA! I've been planning this for a while and now I'm FINALLY going to do this! Yeah I know I have other incomplete stories. . .but oh well. . .this is just a fun spoof for the sake of writing fun spoofs. :p  
  
I got the original lyrics from http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=627562 (Even Stevens: Influenza Lyrics) and I just changed some stuff around to make it fit my story ^_^  
  
Ok, this story er. . .musical just takes place at any random ol' time during the Harry Potter series :p  
  
Just bear with me. . . -_-;;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hermione Granger stepped between Platforms 9 and 10 and watched as Platform 9 ¾ appeared magically in front of her. Hermione sighed. It was great to be back in the Wizarding world again. Crookshanks hissed in his cage.  
  
As she stepped into one of the train's compartments, she felt herself slipping. Her right foot lost her balance, and she tried to regain her balance by putting her left foot forward. By doing that, she hit the little ramp that separated the compartment from the hallway and nearly threw Crookshanks against the window.  
  
Hermione caught on the sides of the doorway, sighing with relief. She let go of the side and walked towards the window. Just then the train lurched sideways. Hermione pitched forward and felt her head slam against the window pane. The next thing she remembered was an abysmal darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh. . .Hermione? You ok?" a voice broke through.  
  
'Who was that?' thought Hermione, 'Sounds like. . .'  
  
"It's me, Harry," said the voice, "Hello? Hello? Can you get up? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Hermione felt two fingers push her forehead back down.  
  
"Oops, sorry. That was too close," apologized Harry.  
  
Hermione slowly regained consciousness. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny fade into view.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" asked Ron. Hermione sat up. She had been moved to one of the seats.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. . . I'm fine, just a little shaken," croaked Hermione, "I've got a throbbing headache, do any of you guys have any aspirin?"  
  
"Erm. . .I got chocolate. Does that count?" replied Ginny. Hermione smiled, "That's good enough for me."  
  
Ginny took out a giant slab of chocolate from her bag and broke off a piece for Hermione.  
  
"HEY! How come you never told me you had chocolate in there?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Because you're my brother," replied Ginny as if it were the most obvious.  
  
"And because I'm a blood relative you're supposed to share with ME!"  
  
"But you're my BROTHER, so that means I'm supposed to be selfish and keep things to myself!"  
  
"That's twisted logic!"  
  
"No. That's sibling logic."  
  
"Can I have some chocolate then?"  
  
"No. You don't share with me so I don't see why I have to share with you."  
  
"Because I'm your BROTHER!"  
  
"We've already gone through this. . ."  
  
"Ok, in that case, I'm your OLDER brother!"  
  
"AND THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'M THE YOUNGEST CHILD IN THE FAMILY!"  
  
"So?"  
  
". . .and you said I HAVE twisted logic?"  
  
"You DO!"  
  
"It must be hereditary then," mumbled Harry, although not too softly. Ron and Ginny began to turn red in the ears.  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh and nearly choked on her chocolate. She just remembered about Crookshanks and freed him from his cage. Crookshanks leapt in her lap and purred.  
  
"I think you should put him back," said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ears.  
  
"We're basically right next to Hogwarts at the moment," replied Harry.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Hermione, standing up abruptly. Crookshanks fell to the floor and meowed/hissed in surprise. Just then the train lurched to a stop, and Hermione nearly fell over again. Harry grabbed the back of Hermione's robe, causing Hermione to take a step back and accidentally step on Crookshanks tail.  
  
Crookshanks hissed in pain and began scratching anything that came into his path. Enduring many scratches and cuts, Hermione was able to successfully get Crookshanks back into his cage.  
  
"I can't believe that I was out for so long!" moaned Hermione, "I should have been studying for the term, but because I fell I missed my chance!"  
  
"The term hasn't even started yet. I don't see why you're worrying about it now," said Harry.  
  
"That's Hermione for you. Her life is study, study, study, read, study, study, eat, sleep, study, study, oh yeah, did I mention study?" said Ron jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny," spat Hermione, "Come on, let's hurry up and get into the Great Hall. I'm starving."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," greeted Professor Dumbledore, "Now I have some words to say before we begin the feast."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then began:  
  
"Hogwarts School Students, won't you lend me an ear?  
  
I hope that my voice is loud and clear!  
  
Now listen up people, I got somethin' to say:  
  
These are the school's announcements for the day!  
  
Be sure to check the Filch's office between classes, there's a wand in there; and two decks of exploding snap!  
  
Looks like somebody lost their pants  
  
There's an old salami sandwich and some complimentary ants!  
  
I hope you 5th years got a lot of rest  
  
'Cause you begin your O.W.L test.  
  
Professor Snape's wearing a crazy grin!  
  
6th period, in Potions, let the pain begin!  
  
That's all for this moment - Oh, did I mention?  
  
There're two names on the list for detention.  
  
They've never been accused of over-achieving.  
  
They're our goofy little trouble-makers - Fred n' George!  
  
(All except for Dumbledore) Who?  
  
Fred n' George!  
  
(All except Dumbledore) Oh.  
  
Now I'm leaving. . .out."  
  
Dumbledore sat down quietly. There was silence in the room. Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his voice, "Oh yes, and one more note. Let the feast. . .begin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's all for now! Stay tuned next time for another exciting chapter of the Even Stevens. . . I mean Harry Potter Influenza!  
  
Don't for get to review! ^_^ 


	2. I Always Find a Way

Harry Potter Influenza by SailorSakura9  
  
Augh! I know that "Influenza" means flu (or something along those lines) and my story has nothing to do with sickness. . . I just used influenza because I'm mimicking the Even Steven's musical (one of my favorite episodes ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was odd," said Hermione after Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"What was?" asked Ron as he got up to re-fill his goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
"You know. . .Dumbledore," said Hermione.  
  
"Uh. . .how?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The announcements?"  
  
"He always gives announcements before the feast. You know that."  
  
"But not like. . .like. . .like THAT!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know! Like THAT!"  
  
". . . I don't get it. Like what?"  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Well it looks like someone's been smokin' doobies in the girls' bathroom," replied Ron sarcastically.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I just got it from some old Muggle," shrugged Ron.  
  
Little did they know that the term "smokin' doobies" meant "smoking dope". I learned it from my Algebra II teacher. He's an ex-cop that's really, really old, like from the sixties or something, and so he always uses old phrases like "doobies" and "tabackie" [tobacco]. He's always accuses students that are tardy by saying that they were smoking doobies in the bathroom or "swapin' spit" with their girlfriend/boyfriend. Oh dear me! I seem to have been trailing off the story. Better get back on!  
  
"Hermione, what's with you today?" asked Harry, "You've been kind of out of it after you bumped her head."  
  
"I have not-" began Hermione.  
  
"I think it's because she didn't get a chance to study," answered Ron.  
  
"Not true!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Ah. That makes sense," said Harry, ignoring Hermione's comment.  
  
"Are you guys ignoring me!" huffed Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously. Ron and Harry faced each other and broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Boys," muttered Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week. . .  
  
"Ugh. . .Potions with Slytherin today," said Harry. Ron put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag.  
  
"Oh no," moaned Neville.  
  
"It's ok. We can be potion partners so that you won't embarrass yourself too much," reassured Hermione.  
  
"Maybe I should just skip the class altogether," suggested Neville.  
  
"Neville, I don't think-" began Hermione.  
  
"Sure, why not?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah. You've done it loads of times before," said Ron.  
  
"Since when did-" began Hermione, but again, she was cut off.  
  
"Yeah. . .just like last time," said Neville in a dazed voice.  
  
Just then he jumped out in the hallway and began to sing and dance. Ron and Harry began to follow the same suit. Then, other schoolmates began to do the same as well. Soon, the whole hall was full of dancing students, except Hermione, who stood dumbstruck staring at what was happening.  
  
Neville: I'm not strong, I'm not fast. When it comes to Potions, I just can't last. So I'll get out of class as I have in the past."  
  
Ron: Like the time you wore the used full-body cast!  
  
Neville: I always find a way!  
  
Ron and Harry: He always finds a way!  
  
Ron: No one can produce an excellent excuse like you!  
  
Neville: What can I say? I always find a way!  
  
(at the same time) Ron and Harry: He always finds a way!  
  
Ron: A pathetic wheeze, a powerful sneeze!  
  
Harry: The time you filled your ears up with cottage cheese!  
  
Neville: And said it 'cuz of my bezoar allergies - That one got me out of Potions with ease! I always find a way!  
  
Ron and Harry (and students?): He always finds a way! He can easily create, with do abbreviate, his Potions period state! He always finds a way! He always finds a way!  
  
Just then, Professor Snape appeared in front of the hall. Everybody stopped singing and dancing. Snape cleared his throat and began singing in an opera- like voice,  
  
Professor Snape: But not today! 


	3. What's the matter with Ren or in this ca...

Harry Potter Influenza by SailorSakura9  
  
YEAH! FINALS ARE OVER! YAY! I MADE IT INTO ADVANCED PSYCHOLOGY! NOOOO! NOW THERE'S MORE WORK SECOND SEMESTER! YAY! I GOT INTO 5TH PERIOD WINTER DRUMLINE! YEAH! I GET P.E. CREDIT TOO! I hope I got a good grade in Algebra II (hopefully a B+ or even more lucky, an A-)  
  
Yeah, I'm done rambling! (Finals are over! W00t!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day dragged on. . .as soon as the day began, it was already lunch.  
  
"So. . .are you guys ready for the History exam with Professor Binns?" asked Seamus, "Of course Hermione is. She's always prepared for an exam. Aren't ya?"  
  
Hermione spit out her orange juice in shock. Everybody sitting across from her and from a 90 degree angle, pushed their seat back 4' 10 ½" (that's my height you know ^^;; I'm really short! Short, short, short, SHORT!)  
  
"TEST?!" screeched Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember Professor Binns telling us at the end of the term last year that he would be testing us on the first Muggle lunar landing," explained Seamus as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is he testing us about Muggles anyway? He's the teacher for the history of MAGIC not Muggles!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"How should I know? I'm just passing on the info," replied Seamus, shrugging.  
  
*!*!*!*!* WARNING: I AM TOTALLY B.S.ING PROF. BINNS' HISTORY! *!*!*!*!*  
  
"I think that's when Professor Binns died, and he realized that something amazing happened and he just wanted to comment on it," said Fred as he slipped some powder into Neville's goblet.  
  
"I heard that he was a Muggle, and he wants to catch up on current events," said Lee.  
  
"The Muggle lunar landing isn't a subject that you would call 'current'," said Harry.  
  
"Well, Binns is like a hundred years old or something PLUS he's a ghost, so it's not like he'll know what's hot and what's not in the Muggle world," shrugged Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh, there's a test today. I didn't study. Oh my gosh, there's a test today. I didn't study. Oh my gosh, there's a test today. I didn't study," Hermione repeated that phrase over and over again. It was apparent that she was just seconds away from hyperventilating, "I gotta go to the library and study! I don't have any time!"  
  
(Hermione pronounced: Her-my-nee like in the movie, just because it fits the song better syllable wise (kind of) than Her-my-own-nee)  
  
Hermione dashed out to the library. A few students from the Gryffindor table shook their heads in disbelief. Harry sighed and broke into a song. Others joined in as well.  
  
  
  
Harry: What's the matter with Hermione? She's usually so responsible. Tell me, Could it be possible - she's losing her touch? What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
Ron: What's the matter with Hermione? She's usually so reliable. But her flaking is just undeniable - Oh, this is too much! What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
Harry (and ½ of the school): What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
Ron (and other ½): What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
Harry: The history test was something that she knew about and really isn't like her to forget. But instead of knowing about space, she is spacing out! Ironically, Hermione's now a space cadet!  
  
Draco: Everybody's asking me again and again, so I'll tell what's the matter - what's the matter with Hermione! She's breaking under pressure - I guess that when we get to history they reveal that it's one of those academic chimes. Follow me, I'm gonna get my chance to shine - The top score in history will be mine. She can keep me down, but this is now, that was then - And that's what's the matter - what's the matter with Hermione!  
  
(Overlapping)  
  
Ron and Harry: What's the matter with Hermione? She used to be so dependable.  
  
It's doesn't seem like our friend at all. What's happened to her? What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
All except Draco: What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione? What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
Hermione (goes back into the Great Hall): (spoken) My book bag . . . Not here. (singing) What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me?  
  
Draco: What? I just told you! Oh, man.. She can't take the heat! She's smelling defeat! My victory will be sweet! What's the matter with Hermione?  
  
  
  
Then, several of the Gryffindor students held up a sign that read:  
  
"What's the matter with Hermione?" 


	4. Masters of the Gym but now it's Potions

Harry Potter Influenza by SailorSakura9  
  
Due to complications I made in my own story, I won't be able to use the song 6th Period because then it would mean spitting up classes in groups and stuff like that, I was planning on doing that but it would be too much of a hassle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang. Professor Snape passed the Gryffindor table and smirked at the sight of Neville.  
  
"I hope you're ready for Potions today, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Neville's face paled. As soon as Snape left, he turned to Fred and George.  
  
"You sure this is going to work?" asked Neville.  
  
"Positive," replied Fred.  
  
"We did this to Percy," said George.  
  
"Last week. Mum thought he had a bad fever," continued Fred.  
  
"Ok. Here goes nothing." Neville closed his eyes and braced himself as he took a swig from his goblet. He opened his eyes. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hey! You two tricked me!" yelled Neville.  
  
"It won't start kicking in-" began George.  
  
"Until later," finished Fred.  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow, "O-k. . .but if it doesn't work then I want my five sickles back!"  
  
"No refunds remember?" chuckled Fred.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! Hermione! I can't wait to see your oral report on the Muggle Lunar Landing!" exclaimed Professor Binns as he passed Hermione. Hermione paled. She ran into Seamus and began strangling him.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS AN ORAL TEST?" screeched Hermione.  
  
"(Glaguh!) Help! (Ack!) Someone save! (ARG!) Me! Hermione! (Augh!) trying to kill! (Glog!) me!" yelled Seamus.  
  
"Whoa! Don't take the words 'kill the messenger' seriously!" said Harry, prying Hermione's fingers from Seamus's neck.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron, then he started singing in a hushed voice, "What's the matter with Hermione?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Why can't you just study in Potions?" suggested Neville.  
  
"WHAT!" screeched Hermione, "Study DURING a CLASS! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Failed to prepare for a test, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Snape as he opened the dungeon's door, "My, my, you ARE losing your touch aren't you?"  
  
The class filed into Potions class and abruptly sat in their seats.  
  
"Now. Today we will be doing Endurance Potions. These potions require a lot of ingredients and are most difficult to prepare," said Snape, "Would anyone care to be my assistant? What about you, Longbottom?"  
  
"Ugh. . . I don't think so, I feel sick in my stomach," groaned Neville. He bowled over and threw up slugs on the floor.  
  
'I guess that potion clicked in after all,' thought Neville as he hurled another batch of slugs on the floor.  
  
"Ugh, disgusting!" exclaimed Snape as he wriggled his nose in disgust, "Twenty points off Gryffindor, Ten points for each time Mr. Longbottom decides to throw up. Come here so I may give you the antidote."  
  
"But how are you going to know what to give him? Surely you can't know the cure for this," asked Lavender.  
  
"Quiet, Miss Brown," snapped Snape (woo hoo, alliteration!), "And if you must know, I've dealt with this before. A prank from the Weasly Twins. Drink this."  
  
He gave a smoking goblet to Neville. Neville reluctantly took the drink from Snape and took a small sip from it.  
  
"Hurry up. We don't have all day," yelled Snape. That scared Neville out of his skin and he drowned the drink. Then he coughed out a small tablet that fizzled and turned into a small slug.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Longbottom. You'll be required to clean up my classroom when classes are over for today. Now sit back down.," replied Snape, "Now for your Endurance Potion. Can anyone tell me what an Endurance Potion does? Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Um . . .it gives you good endurance?" joked Harry.  
  
". . .Five points from Gryffindor for joking around, Mr. Potter," hissed Snape, "An Endurance Potion helps you endure a large amount of pain. But, the potion is temporary, so once it wears off, you'll feel the pain. For example, let's say you drank the potion and then severed off your own hand. You won't feel a thing, after a few moments you'll feel what it's like to have a severed hand, but then again, by then you would be dead because you cut your vein. Well? Why aren't you copying this?"  
  
After copying down notes, and preparing the Endurance Potion, there was half an hour left of class.  
  
"You will now be testing your potion in my obstacle course," said Professor Snape, as he flashed the class one of his evil grins.  
  
(heh, heh, heh, this is the same obstacle course by Coach Tugnut from the Even Stevens Influenza except some of the stuff I had to exaggerate. ^_~)  
  
"Now, you'll go through the tires :: you see tires with biting teeth jumping up and down in the middle ::, on the treadmill :: you see a magic treadmill that's going 100 miles per hour ::, on the ropes :: you see 50 feet long ropes hanging down in mid-air ::, and then into the cage of doom :: you see an angry gorilla trapped in the cage ::. Well drink your potions, Mr. Potter, you first," smirked Professor Snape.  
  
Harry gulped, and then took a swig of his potion. He prayed to any higher being that he would be safe and that his potion was a success.  
  
Then Snape cleared his throat and began to sing as more and more students began to enter the obstacle course.  
  
Professor Snape: Welcome, lads, now I must inforce, the all participation in the obstacle course! Designed by me with no remorse, I'm the master of Potions! Master! I'm the master! I'm the master of Potions! Master! For the masters, patience has run thin! This is a test that you won't forget! You'll be soaking wet with sweat! Hurry up, or you will regret ending up like him :: points to Ron, who's screaming in the cage of doom :: Master! I'm the master! I'm the master of Potions! Master! For the master, where your future will be grim!  
  
Neville: (spoken) How much more of this are we gonna take? I mean, there's twenty of us and one of him!  
  
:: The whole class grabs Snape and forces him to drink Neville's Endurance Potion. Then makes Snape go through his own endurance course::  
  
The whole class : You have lost your authority! This here is a mutiny! From now on, it's plain to see we're the masters of Potions! :: Snape is running through the tires and one of the teeth is caught in his hair :: Masters! We're the masters! We're the masters of Potions! :: Snape is on the treadmill :: Faster! We're the masters! Where your futures looking grim! Masters! We're the masters! :: Snape is on the ropes and the Endurance Potions is beginning to wear off ::Now we're getting back at him! Masters! We're the masters! We're the masters of Potions!  
  
Professor Snape: AHHHH! LONGBOTTOM! :: Snape is inside the cage of doom::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! That took a while, but I'm done with that chapter. I feel bad about not being able to put in 6th Period. Hope you guys didn't mind too much :/ 


	5. We Went to the Moon and Ren got an F but...

Harry Potter Influenza by SailorSakura9  
  
I'm so glad people either a.) like this story or b.) think that I'm as crazy as heck :p  
  
Yep. . .so. . .on with the story! :: sings to herself "I'm here with your soup, delicious chicken soup"::  
  
Oh yeah, I just used the original lyrics to We Went to the Moon because it's COOL! It's such a catchy tune, and I didn't want to mess with it ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor Neville," sighed Ron.  
  
"Yeah. . .detention with Snape. . .poor child," agreed Seamus.  
  
"Well it was his own fault for causing a mutiny against Snape," scolded Hermione.  
  
"Well, YOU participated in it too!" shot Harry.  
  
"That endurance course WAS a bit unethical. . ." muttered Hermione, "But still, we shouldn't have gone crazy on Snape."  
  
"Yeah, and you were tired," said Ron as Harry and Seamus held back fits of laughter.  
  
"Humph!" Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and walked ahead of them (dang. . . I made her sound snooty. . . ). Then she stopped suddenly in her tracks.  
  
"The oral report. . .what order is it going in?" asked Hermione as she turned around to face Seamus.  
  
"Well . . .uh by volunteers first [Hermione: YESSS!] and you agreed to go first [Hermione: DANG!], then after you is Malfoy, then after him is Lavander, then after her is Pavarti," replied Seamus, "Why?"  
  
"I was planning to gather information from presentations prior to mine. . ." mumbled Hermione.  
  
"::gasp!:: but that's-" began Harry.  
  
"PLAGERISM!" continued Ron.  
  
"No it's not, it's called research," huffed Hermione, "Rushed and last minute research."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's just take her word for it before she begins to lecture us about what's cheating and what's not."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Hermione, "Ever since the beginning of term all of you have been acting strange!"  
  
"Actually Hermione, YOU'RE the one who's been acting strange," corrected Harry. Hermione glared at him, "And I suppose YOU have your oral report ready?"  
  
"Of course not, I was assuming that you would be able to help me, but I guess not! So Ron and I are going to take up your idea of 'researching'," grinned Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright class! Settle down! Settle down!" ordered Professor Binns, "I can't wait for Miss Granger's wonderful report to begin! Do settle down, class!"  
  
"What am I going to do?" hissed Hermione in a whispered voice to her friends.  
  
"Make something up!" replied Ron, also in a hushed voice.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor Binns spoke up.  
  
"But all I know is that man landed on the moon in 1969!" whispered Hermione.  
  
"So? Make something up!" whispered Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor Binns was becoming a bit impatient. Hermione blushed and went to the front of the class and cleared her throat, "Ahem. . ."  
  
Hermione: ::spoken:: Well . . . ::singing in a slow tone:: We went to the moon . . . in 1969. . . Not 1968, but a year later :: song starts to pick up pace:: . . . We went to the moon in . . .1969 . . .That's when the astronauts first walked inside a crater! We went to the moon in 1969! Not 1970, but a year sooner! We went to the moon in 1969, that's when they made a landing that was lunar!  
  
Ron and Harry: We didn't go up to the sun or stars! We didn't go to Mercury or Mars!  
  
Hermione: But we went to the moon in 1969! Not 1968, but the year after! And once they got there, the astronauts felt fine! They smiled at each other and there was laughter! We went to the moon in 1969! Not 1970, a year before, uh huh. The rocket that flew had a really neat design - When it took off, the engines made a roar! We went to the moon in 1969! The trip wasn't all that easy! And when we got there we were surprised to find: That it was solid, and wasn't cheesy! ::everybody in class except for Malfoy is singing and dancing, while he's just sitting there looking bemused and bewildered ::  
  
Ron and Harry: We went up to the end of all the land! We went up to the moon, sing it again!  
  
Everybody in the class except Malfoy: We went to the moon in 1969! Not 1970, but a year sooner! We went to the moon in 1969! That's when they made a landing that was lunar!  
  
:: song ends ::  
  
Professor Binns was applauding furiously, "Wonderful! Wonderful, Miss Granger!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Draco, "All she said was 'We went to the moon'!"  
  
"Exactly," said Professor Binns, looking up from his grade book, "That's why she's getting an F."  
  
"HA!" laughed Draco, then he too broke out into a song, which mocked the tune of We Went to the Moon.  
  
(Also pronouncing Hermione as Her-my-nee)  
  
Malfoy: Hermione got an F! That's got to be a first! I can't believe that she messed up so badly! Hermione got an F! This is my lucky day! I'm sorry that it had to end so sadly!  
  
All in class (minus Hermione): Hermione got an F! Hermione got an F! ::everybody holds up a piece of paper that has a gigantic red F on the paper and starts waving the paper around::  
  
Malfoy: ::spoken:: Haha!  
  
All in class (minus Hermione): Hermione got an F! Hermione got an F!  
  
Hermione: (screaming) Stop singing! Stop singing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't worry, kiddies, this isn't the end of the story yet ~_^ - yours truly, SailorSakura9 


End file.
